That Dream is You
by Winter.Maiden11
Summary: How are you suppose to tell someone how you feel? EruHan. My first one shot.. :D


It's been a few weeks since they arrived from the expedition. Hanji's on the verge of experiment for almost a month and still no added information. Bored as she was, she decided to head out of the lab to unwind a bit. It's almost 9pm and moon shines so bright. The night was silent and only crickets sound could be heard from a distant. She walks past through the curtain walls of the castle, looking for a nice spot to sight seeing. She stretched her arms as she stopped and smiled.

"This is good." She told herself and seated on the bailey. She closed her eyes and feel the soft breeze brushing softly through her face. It was a peaceful moment she had.

 _If only our lives would be peaceful like this moment, if only we could live like this_. Her mind wonders. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" A familiar voice snapped her. She turned to see Erwin beside her sitting.

"Nah, just getting some fresh air a bit." She said waving her hand.

"Any information about the experiment?" He said.

"Still the same. No updates yet. That's why I'm getting bored." She sighed. "It's like I couldn't find any further answers for these problems."

"It's okay, you don't have to rush things. We're gonna find the solution in time." He smiled.

"I never thought I could see how stars are bright like this again tonight. It's like I never get to see things how beautiful it was. Like tonight." Hanji remarked looking up the sky.

Erwin followed her gaze. "Why are you suddenly thinking about that?" He said.

"We've been fighting the titans all the time. We've spending our lives fighting to live. It's like we're dying to live."

Erwin raised his eyebrow. "Wow". He chuckled. Hanji glared. "What?"

"I never thought those words will coming from you." He said.

"I still have dreams you know. I was just too eager in my job, experimenting titans so we could eliminate them sooner." She pouted.

"I know." He said.

"Have you ever wondered what it looks like to live in peace? To live free?" she asked.

"Yes. I keep on telling myself I would like to live like that one day." he answered quietly.

"You still have hopes." She smiled.

Erwin nodded. "I choose to believe. To believe that everything will change. I believe to the people who keeps fighting for our lives. I believe that we, are gonna make it happen."

"That's the spirit." She chuckled.

"That's why I believe you can do it." He reached for her hand. She twitched. Surprised what Erwin did. Usually, she's the one who's making the contacts with other people, but she rarely held or touch Erwin's hand.

"T-Thanks." She blinked. "I'm not saying that I'm giving up. It's just so many things I've been thinking lately."

"You said that you have so many dreams? What are those?" He asked.

"Uhmm. I think, just like everyone else wants. To be free. If that time comes, if I'm able to keep it alive. I would go outside the walls and explore other things. Things like these." She looked around the place. "I would love to study every beautiful things in this world." Then she looked up. "I would also love to explore the outside world. The stars and planets and our beautiful galaxy." She chuckled as she shook her head. "So good to be true though." She said those things enthusiastically, not noticing how Erwin focused on her reactions.

"Maybe you could do those things one day." He smiled. 

"What's your dream?" She finally asked.

Erwin laughed. "As you said just like everyone else like. Freedom and to live in peace."

"And?"

Erwin smiled. "I think that one of my most important dream is hard to get. I don't know."

"Woah. That must be a really big dream of yours." Hanji smiled. Erwin just chuckled.

"What was it?" She asked eager to wait for an answer. But Erwin just stared at her smiling.

"You don't want to tell me? How unfair. I told mine. Don't worry I wouldn't tell anyone if you think if it's too embarassing or childish dream. It still count as a goal eh?"

Erwin just laughed.

"C'mon." Hanji insisted.

"That dream is a person." He finally said.

"Wooaaahhhh! You're in love with someone?!" Hanji giggled and pinched Erwin's arm.

"Oowww! Why d'you do that?" He groaned rubbing the arm.

"Sorry I just can't contain my feels!" She laughed. "So, who's that dream you're talking about? Is she one of the Recon Corps or maybe one that you kept a promise years ago, your childhood sweetheart?" She asked with excitement.

"Do I have to answer that? I already said what was my dream." He squinted.

"No fair! I never heard that you set a limited question in our conversation." She mocked.

"C'mon!"

"Never."

Hanji pouted. He reached for Erwin's arm to pinch it but he avoided it with a laugh.

"C'mon! Erwin. This is the first time I'm gonna know your biggest secret."

"Not gonna tell you."

"If you're not gonna tell me then I'm gonna tell the whole team that you're dating someone."

"No one will believe you." He seems sure of it.

"Okay I will ask Levi."

"Levi doesn't know anything." Erwin said. (Actually, Levi knew about it. Levi also knew who was it. ;D)

"Then I would like to be the first one to know!" She shouted. Her voice was loud that it almost echoed around the place.

Erwin pulled her close and covered her mouth. "Are you insane? You don't have to shout!" He said.

"Not if you're gonna tell me." She said. Erwin sighed.

"You don't have to tell me the name? Just how she looks like or what are the things you like and do I know her?" She said.

Erwin let out a huge sigh. "She's not that pretty interesting like what you may have think."

"It's okay." Hanji listened attentively.

"She was just like the rest of us. She's one of the Recon corps." At the moment he said this, Hanji squeeled.

"Really?"

Erwin looked at her. "I don't even know why I like her. Honestly. I just like how she smiled and her enthusiasm."

"Do you think she will like you? Well she should be. You're a great guy Erwin." Hanji said smiling.

"Really?" Erwin looked down and chuckled. He looks at her directly in her eyes. For a minute he didn't say a word. Which Hanji made uneasy.

"Something's wrong?" Hanji asked looking at him.

"Nothing." He chuckled.

"So when are you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just wait for the right time."

"You should tell her sooner. You know how hard our life is. We only live once, and we didn't know what tomorrow will be. We, don't know if we'll gonna see our love ones the next day or two."

He didn't answer. For a moment he thought of what she said then he nodded. 

"Okay I have to go back to the lab. Anyway. Erwin I enjoyed talking with you again. I've miss this. But sadly I have to get back to work. Thanks for the time!" She said as she stands up.

"No problem. Thank you too for annoying me." He said and she laughs.

"Hanji." she turned back. "Don't push yourself too hard. You have to get a rest sometimes." he reminded.

"Yes sir." She laughed and walks out. 

Erwin stared at her distant figure. _I wish I could. I wish I could tell you how much I want to be with you_. 

Sadly that's one of the scenes I kept on thinking and only a one shot.. U.u hope you guys like it. maybe I have to publish some of my one shot of them soon. :D


End file.
